This invention relates to cleaners and polishes, and, more particularly, to a combination all purpose cleaner and polish for rubber, leather, vinyl polymer, acrylic, wood and plastic surfaces.
Polish compositions for rubber, vinyl, leather, acrylic, wood, plastic and the like in the prior art generally consist of a polish formulation which in some circumstances can also be combined with a preservative and renewing agent. In applying these polishes of the prior art, the user typically needed first to select a suitable cleaner composition with which to pre-clean the surfaces to be polished, as well as an application tool for the cleaner, such as a cloth or sprayer. The cleaning step generally entailed use of a cloth or the like which could be the applicator, if any. Once the cleaner was used and the surface sufficiently cleaned, it was then necessary to allow the surface to dry. This was generally accomplished by air drying or by utilizing a dry cloth or towel to remove any moisture remaining on the surface. In order to apply the polish, one needed to utilize an additional application tool, such as a cloth or sprayer, for the application process. In some situations, additional tools, such as a buffing cloth, or the like, were needed to further enhance the appearance of the surface. It is not uncommon for the prior art cleaning and polishing process to utilize up to four different tools for the application, drying and buffing steps.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry to provide a combination cleaner and polish which can be applied to a surface in a single step using a single applicator tool, eliminating the heretofore required multiple steps carried out by applying multiple products to the surface being cleaned and polished using multiple application, drying and polishing tools.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention, to provide a single formulation for both cleaning and polishing surfaces, wherein the formulation is incorporated onto an abrasive towel substrate, eliminating the need for using multiple formulations and multiple tools, and saving both time and costs associated with such multiple steps and tools.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a single formulation for cleaning and polishing surfaces using a single applicator tool, wherein the formulation and applicator tool are able to cleanse embedded soils, and the residue of the soils is absorbed within the substrate in a single step through a combination of both the cleaner portion of the formulation and the abrasive action of the towel substrate so that additional tools such as sprayers, cloths or the like are not required.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a single formulation for both cleaning and polishing surfaces using a single applicator tool, wherein the formulation, when dried, will not leave an undesirable film on the surface, so that there will be no need subsequent to drying for removal or polishing as with a buffing cloth or a similar device, in order to achieve a desired appearance on the treated surface.
It is another object of this invention to provide a single formulation for both cleaning and polishing surfaces using a single applicator tool, wherein the cleaning and polishing article of this invention further comprises a plurality of saturated towels provided in a continuous rolled cylinder inside a sealed container having a recloseable opening for easily and continuously supplying the towels.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become readily apparent from the description of the invention contained herein, the combination cleaning and polish formulation and abrasive applicator tool of this invention combines in a one step method what, in the prior art, required as many as four steps. Specifically, this invention accomplishes the steps of cleaning, preserving, renewing, and polishing a surface in a single step using a single application/drying/polishing tool.
The surfaces which can be cleaned and polished by the tool of this invention include, but are not limited to, rubber, leather, vinyl polymer, acrylic, wood and plastic surfaces. This tool is particularly useful in the automotive industry in connection with the cleaning and polishing of tires, rubber sealing strips, vinyl tops, dash boards, seats and the like. Due to the nature of the automobile, these surfaces are typically subjected to extreme environmental stresses, including extreme weather conditions, dirt, grease, and the like. As is readily apparent, the tool of this invention is equally useful in connection with the cleaning and polishing of many surfaces in a variety of applications and industries other than those associated with automobiles.
Accordingly, the present invention comprises a combination all-purpose cleaner and polish impregnated in an abrasive substrate, the substrate presenting an abrasive surface and being capable of absorbing and retaining a fluid, and a nonabrasive aqueous cleaner-polish formulation absorbed in the substrate, the cleaner-polish formulation comprising a cleaning emulsion which includes surfactant and a solvent, and a polishing agent, whereby the cleansing action and the polishing action are both achieved by the cleaner-polish formulation and the abrasive surface of the substrate. In addition, the cleansing action is further achieved by the absorption of the dissolved or softened soil residue into the substrate. The article further comprises a plurality of towels provided in a continuous roll housed in a sealed container, and a lid associated with the container and having a recloseable opening for supplying the towels. A key component of the formulation is a cleaning emulsion comprising a surfactant, water, and an organic solvent. A preferred embodiment of the cleaner-polish formulation comprises about 15-40% by weight of the cleaning emulsion, about 20-70% by weight of a polishing agent, and about 10-50% by weight water. In another preferred embodiment, the formulation further comprises about 1-20% by weight of an additional solvent, and 1-10% by weight of a preservative.
A cleaner and polish article is provided and is comprised of an abrasive substrate having a cleaner-polish formulation incorporated thereon. The abrasive substrate of the preferred embodiment comprises a cloth-like towel having at least one abrasive surface. The abrasive surface can be formed in several different manners from a number of different materials. According to one embodiment of this invention, the towel can be similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,003 to Kimberly-Clark entitled xe2x80x9cUniformly Moist Abrasive Wipes,xe2x80x9d issued May 23, 1989, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The towel encompassed within the scope of this invention has two opposed surfaces. An abrasive component is permanently attached to or an integral part of at least one surface of the towel, although it is possible for the abrasive component to be present on both surfaces. The abrasive component may comprise a layer of fibers and/or globules bonded to the surface of a substrate, such as a layer of fibers or fiber bundles and small, minute generally spherical masses having a wide range of acceptable diameters, namely from about 40 microns to about 200 microns. Due to the irregular nature of such fibers and globules, it is recognized that the diameter is approximate, as such fibers and globules typically are not perfectly round. These fibers/globules can be formed from polymeric materials by known means, such as by meltblowing a polymer melt. It is not necessary to incorporate a combination of fibers and globules, as it is possible to utilize either component by itself as the abrasive. Alternatively, the abrasive component may comprise any of a number of known particulates which can function as an abrasive when bonded onto a substrate.
The term xe2x80x9cabrasivexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a surface texture that enables the towel to produce a mild scouring or abrading action to effectively remove dirt or other contaminates which are embedded in a surface to be cleaned and polished, such as leather or vinyl, while not harming such surface by scratching or the like. The degree of abrasiveness can vary widely, depending primarily upon the abrasive component on the substrate and the degree of texture which is formed by such abrasive component. Typically, the abrasive surface is somewhat coarse and roughened as compared to a smooth surface of the towel. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention, the abrasive is adequately mildly abrasive so as to avoid scratching the surface intended to be cleaned by the towel, while having sufficient abrading qualities to effectively remove embedded dirt and contaminants from the object being cleaned. Although the abrasive properties are very mild, in the sense of not cutting or scouring the object being cleaned, the texture is relatively high so as to accomplish removal of dirt and other contaminants from the object being cleaned.
To be optimally effective, the abrasive component of this invention accounts for a minimum of 10% and a maximum of 90% of the surface area of the abrasive side of the towel, with the opposite side having a smooth surface for wiping and buffing. It is anticipated that both sides of the towel can have abrasive ingredients incorporated thereon and that the percentage of abrasive component on each side can differ as desired.
In addition, the towel must be capable of absorbing and retaining a predetermined amount of fluid, such as the aqueous cleaning and polish formulation contemplated by the preferred embodiment, sufficient to provide a uniformly moist towel. The absorbent character of the towel can be achieved by a system of voids or pores which absorb and tightly retain the cleaner-polish formulation, such as by capillary action. The towel should also be capable of readily releasing the liquid during use. The specific void or pore volume of the towel structure regulates the amount of fluid which can be retained in the towel. The cleaner-polish formulation is incorporated onto the towel and is capable of removing a variety of soils from the surface to be treated. This formulation has a viscosity sufficient to be easily absorbed into the pores or voids of the towel through capillary action.
The composition of a preferred embodiment of the cleaner-polish formulation of this invention comprises, generally, an aqueous cleaning emulsion including a surfactant, water, and an organic solvent, a polishing agent, and a carrier. In another preferred embodiment, additional solvents are incorporated. Optionally, preservatives, biocidal agents and odorants may also be incorporated.
The organic solvent contemplated for use in the formulation of the invention is preferably capable of solubilizing greasy, oily soils, and can include aliphatic solvents, dibasic esters, petroleum oils, vegetable oils, alcohols, glycols, glycol ethers, furfuryls, petroleum distillates and polyols. The aliphatic solvents, such as odorless mineral spirit, are particularly preferred, as they are highly effective in removing petroleum based contaminants and are relatively safe from a toxicity standpoint. The organic solvent should not be harmful to human skin at the concentrations indicated, and cannot be harmful to vinyl, plastic, rubber or leather surfaces. The surfactants employed are preferably nonionic, anionic or amphoteric, and function to promote water/oil single phase emulsions of the ingredients. The polishing agent employed in this invention is preferably a silicone emulsion, although other suitable polishing agents may be employed. The carrier comprises a nonflammable vehicle which also acts as a solvent for water-soluble soils. The inert ingredients contemplated for use with the formulation may include fragrances or odorants, preservatives, and microbial agents.
According to one embodiment, a key cleaning ingredient of the formulation is an aqueous cleaning emulsion. The emulsion is broadly comprised of 2-40% by weight of an organic solvent, 2-20% by weight of a surfactant, and 60-95% by weight water. Optionally, 0-8% by weight of inert ingredients can be included in the composition. In another embodiment, the aqueous cleaning emulsion is comprised of 1-20% by weight d-Limonene, 1-20% by weight of a nonionic surfactant, 1-20% by weight mineral spirits, and 60-95% by weight water. In a preferred embodiment, the aqueous cleaning emulsion is comprised of the following composition, with both the preferred and the acceptable ranges of ingredients being indicated:
This aqueous cleaning emulsion includes both ionic and nonionic ingredients to emulsify and suspend a variety of soils, as well as bactericides and antifungus/mold agents. One example of a nonionic surfactant useful in this invention is Tergitol 15-S-5, manufactured by Union Carbide Corporation.